DuoTale - An Undertale AU
by FanficsForSoul
Summary: (Chara and Asriel are still alive, and they never fused. The six human souls previous to Frisk had never fallen underground.) Frisk falls into the Underground to be greeted by Asriel, and another human named Chara. They must adjust themselves with their new family. But something is off...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: This AU was thought up by me while I was sitting around one day. I don't know if anyone has made this before, and if so OOPS. I wanted to make a comic of this, but i suck ass at drawing ^ - ... Anyways, i'll give ya the jist of it here.**

 **Chara is still alive, and they never fused with Asriel, so they are both alive, because of this, many things have changed. Also, Frisk will be the first human before Chara. The other six souls did NOT fall down. This is told through Frisk's POV. (WOW MUCH EXPLANATION THERE SISTER! I know… I'm great right? ^ - ^)**

 **Frisk and Chara are Non-binary.**

 **DuoTale**

 **Chapter one**

I stood on the edge of Mount Ebbot, looking down into the abyss with wonder. It was so dark down there, I wondered how long it would go down for. I turned and took in the bright sun illuminating over the forest below. It filled me with a calm. " _Mount Ebbot is dangerous! Never go there!"_ I remember everyone saying. But the truth was, it was beautiful. You could see everything from up here. The clouds were almost touchable. I stepped to leave, feeling satisfied to know that nothing was wrong with this place. My curiosity fulfilled. My foot was caught on something, a vine had snagged its way around my foot. "Great!" I sat down and began unraveling the vine from my shoe. "Ugh! Why won't this come undone?" I yelled with frustration, suddenly the vine began to tug on my foot, pulling me towards the abyss. "What?!" I screamed, grabbing a small stick to try and break the vine in half, but it held no avail, the vine was taking me closer, and closer into the hole. "No…! I don't wanna die!" I felt tears well up, before i plunged into the darkness.

" _You seriously don't remember?"_ A sinister voice called out to me. " _After so many broken timelines, what did you do?! Everything… EVERYTHING RESET."_ The voice yelled, it sounded so familiar. "Who are you?!" I yelled out, I could feel a small pulse in my heart, I couldn't explain it. " _Frisk… You changed everything…"_ The voice began to fade. "What did I change?!" I called, the voice didn't respond. "HEY!" I screamed. But nobody came…

My eyes shot open, i flung myself upwards, heaving for breath. A sharp pain resounded through my back, into my head, forcing me to lay back down. " _Where am I?"_ I thought, trying to clear my blurred vision. "HELP!" I forced out as much of a scream as I could. Everything hurt. I was amazed that I wasn't dead. "I think the sound is coming from over here!" I could hear someone! My hopes filled. "OVER HERE!" I raised my arm and began to wave. "Oh!" They said, i could feel them thump over towards me. "Wow! Lookie here Chara!" I felt myself being cradled in soft arms. I blinked a few times, to see a… Goat? "AHH!" I began to back away from the goat thing as much as I could. "Don't be afraid! I'm not gonna hurt you." They said in a gentle voice. Adrenaline was rushing through my body, my heart was racing, I totally forgot about my wounds. I hesitated, and began walking over to the creature, trying to calm myself I assessed the situation, and really took in his features. He had sparkling green eyes, and fur as clean and white as snow. "Howdy! I'm Asriel." He said, smiling. "Here, let me heal you." He said, coming closer to me. I backed away instinctively, but slowly let him place a large paw on my head. I felt my wounds instantly heal. It was magic! "Chara! Come on, why are you hiding?" Asriel turned to the shadows of the small room. "Hmm…" Another voice made me jump. It sounded so… Different…. Asriels voice was calm and loving, but this voice had such a different tone to it, I couldn't place my finger on it. "Chara, come on! You're scaring them." Asriel snickered. A tall figure popped out of the shadows. Their steps clanked against the hard ground. When they came into view, i was shocked. Another human?! They had hair a lot like mine, it was a light brown color and went to about the shoulders. They wore a black jacket, that fit their slender figure well. They looked just like an older version of me. Something about them struck me. They had red eyes… It was so unnatural. I couldn't help but gawk at them. "What are you looking at?" They said, snapping me back to reality. Their arms were folded across their chest. Asriel sighed and turned to me. "Sorry, Chara is a bit shy at first. Anyways, what's your name?" I hesitated for a moment. I could feel Chara's stare boring into my mind from behind Asriel.

"F-Frisk…" I said, trying to pay attention to Asriel's face. "Nice to meet ya Frisk! How old are you?" he asked, taking me by the hand and standing. "S-seven…" I replied. Asriel began to laugh. "Wow! You're the same age as Chara when they fell down here!" I noticed Chara rolling their eyes. "Come on! Mom is going to flip when she sees this." Asriel tugged my hand, and began to pull me to the small doorway at the end of the hall. Chara trailed behind us, they looked deep in thought…. I wonder what they were thinking about…

The "underground" Asriel called it, was amazing. The ruins looked so ancient. Like it could sit there and tell you such a long story. Asriel rambled on about how they were sealed under here by the humans, and how the barrier kept them locked under here. Chara remained silent. Asriel pulled me through a small town called "Snowdin"

"This place is pretty small compared to the capital, but it has great food over at Grillbys." Asriel pointed to a small, diner looking building.

He then took me through Waterfall. Which was the most mysterious place of them all. It smelled of fresh rain, you could always hear the rushing of water in the distance. Small blue flowers aligned Waterfall. They whispered secrets and wishes. It was so ominous. "What are these?" I said, pointing to one of the flowers. "Oh! Those? Those are echo flowers! They repeat back what you say to them." Asriel explained, kneeling down. "Go ahead! Whisper something to it, like you would a secret in a friend's ear." Asriel said. I hesitated, but slowly leaned towards the flower. It smelled so sweet. "Hi…" I said quietly, not knowing what else to say. " _Hi..._ :" The echo flower repeated. I smiled at it. "Cool right?" Asriel beamed.

"Are you two done yet? We need to get home." Chara interrupted. "Oh! Right." Asriel said, taking me by the hand again. "Ugh, we aren't going through Hotland are we?" Chara complained. "We have to! It's the only way back home." Asriel explained. Chara rolled their eyes, and continued to walk. I quickly took in my surroundings, this place didn't seem so bad. It surely was beautiful. We came across a large statue, rain droplets poured onto it, but the structures at the feet seemed dry. "Wait here, okay?" Asriel smiled and released my hand. He turned and practically sprinted down the hall. "Ugh." Chara sighed. Everything was awkwardly silent between the two of us. Chara stared me down like an animal. "Hey." Chara said, breaking the silence. "Y-yeah?" I shivered. "Uh… Quick tip… Don't eat Mom's snail pie, it's gross." Chara said, sheepishly. I appreciated their attempt to be friendly. "Thanks…" I said, looking to the ground, kicking some dirt around.

"Back!" Asriel ran up, with a small umbrella in hand. "Watch this Frisk!" He smiled, placing the umbrella on the statue. Suddenly, a small music box turns on, playing a melodic tune. "Wow, its pretty." I said smiling. Asriel laughed. We stood there for a small while, but we knew we had to be on our way. "Alright, we are almost there! Just gotta get to the elevator in Hotland." Asriel said.

Hotland was no fun. The sweltering heat was almost unbearable, it was a lot different than Waterfall, which was cool and damp. This place was like a desert. "Al….Most… There…" Asriel heaved. We were all pretty much drenched in sweat. The elevator was in reach. All three of us quickened our pace, and hurried into it, cramming ourselves in with the other plenty of monsters. I tried not to make eye contact with any of them, this was all so crazy… So many things happened in so little time. Chara looked casual, like this was nothing new. " _How can you be so calm when dozens of monsters are near you?! It's like a nightmare!"_ I thought, shooting Chara a glare.

"Oh! Asriel! It's good to see you again." Monsters turned and started to praise Asriel. They all looked filled with hope when they took sight of him. Chara let a small smile reveal on their face. It was the first time i saw a genuine smile come from them. Chara noticed me staring and quickly went back to sulking. The elevator dinged, and monsters piled out. They said their goodbyes to Asriel and vanished out of sight. The elevator closed and we slowly made our way upwards. "That was the capital. It's where most monsters live now." Asriel explained, seemingly relieved that they were alone again. "They really adore you." Chara stated. "O-oh! Its nothing, r-right?!" Asriel blushed. "You _are_ the future king of monsters, no wonder they look up to you." Chara said. Asriel looked down to the floor, and kicked the carpet nervously. "Anyways… Our stop is coming up, I just want to get home and relax." Chara changed the subject. Asriel perked up and turned to me. "Right! I'm sorry, you must be so tired! We've been bustling you around all day! I didn't realize this would be a lot to take in." Asriel apologized. I smiled, "No, no.. It's okay…" Asriel was happy for the reassurance. The elevator dinged once again, and we made our exit. "This is the royal palace!" Asriel beamed as he showed me a large house. It was so polished. It looked a lot like the house we passed in the Ruins. "Well, they call it a palace, but it's just a remake of their old home." Chara said. "No its not Chara! (well it is but we've added a lot to it…)" Asriel mumbled. At this point i was feeling exhausted. All I wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep, regardless of where. "Come on!" Asriel jumped with excitement, tugging my hand inside. Chara snickered and continued to follow behind us.

When we entered the house a excellent smell of freshly baked goods wafted the air. I took in a big breath, feeling the surreal of it all. The house had such a warm and cozy feel to it. The entryway was aligned neatly with a few pairs of shoes. Four small hooks aligned the wall, on which two of them had coats hanging on them. Asriel and Chara took off their jackets (which were now around their wastes due to Hotland) and placed it on the remaining hooks. "Mom! We have a surprise for you!" Asriel yelled. I heard shuffling from one of the other rooms. "Oh! A surprise? Let me see!" A calming voice echoed. "You're gonna love her." Asriel whispered to me. A woman appeared in the hall. She looked a lot like Asriel, she wore a nicely fitted purple dress, with a apron strapped across her body. She was smiling sweetly, not yet noticing me since I was behind Asriel. "Hello my children! What do you have for me?" She said excitedly. Asriel smiled and stepped to the side. The woman's face lit up with shock and joy. "Oh my! Hello there!" She knelt down to my level. "Aren't you the cutest! You remind me so much of Chara when they were little." She put a big paw on my head. It was soft, I could feel the warmth radiating. "My name is Toriel! What is yours?" She asked, beaming. "F-Frisk…" I said shyly, I've never been much to talk. "That's a wonderful name." She said. "So, Frisk… The underground is small, but if you'd like you can become apart of our family!" She grinned. I hesitated for a moment. This was all so much to decide. So much to change, but i had a good vibe from them (besides Chara, I still was wary about them.) They all looked like such wonderful people. I had nowhere else to go either. "Sure!" I replied. Toriel laughed, and took my hand. "You look very tired my child, why don't you go upstairs and rest in Asriel's bed until dinner is ready." She said. I nodded. All i could think about at this point was sleep. "Asriel, can you show them to your room?" Toriel said standing up. Asriel nodded. "And Chara, I want you to go get your father, he always stays so late at the palace!" Toriel said. "Yeah, sure." Chara mumbled, walking briskly past us. Asriel smiled at me and led me through the house. "You're gonna like it here I think." Asriel smiled. "We may not have much, but we have each other!" He said. "Hey, Asriel?" I asked, tugging on his green sweater. "How old are you and Chara?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. "Oh! I'm sixteen, and Chara is fifteen." Asriel replied. The house was very nice. It had a big cozy looking chair, with a variety of books. "Mom loves to read." Asriel noticed me staring. We hurried up the stairs, into another hallway. Small pots had brightly colored golden flowers inside. "My dad loves those flowers, except don't eat them, haha! When me and Chara were younger we accidently confused butterscotch for butterscotch flowers! Oh man, we made him really sick. I felt awful, but being the strong dad he is, he managed to get better!" Asriel had a gleam in his eye. "You'll get your own room soon enough, but for now, you can sleep in my bed." I could feel Asriel's pureness gimmer from him. We both stopped at a door, and slowly opened it. "Here we are!" The room was very welcoming. Two twin sized beds lay in both corners of the room. A large wardrobe next to the bed closest to the door. And a small bookshelf next to the other bed. "My bed is the one closest to the door. I'll leave you alone, sleep well okay?" Asriel smiled, and hurried out of the room. I was glad to be by myself for a while. I took off my shoes and placed the on the edge of the bed. My feet were sore, and my legs screamed of exhaustion. I curled myself under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

 **Authors notes: That was chapter one of DuoTale! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DuoTale Chapter 2**

 **Author's Notes: SORRY! I've been pretty busy the past couple of days, hopefully I can get these out quicker once my schedule is a little more routine. (considering i usually write when it's very late at night.) Anyways, here is Chapter 2 to DuoTale. This chapter may seem a bit slow, as it is getting character development, but i promise it will get full of surprises later. :D) thanks!**

 **FanficForTheSoul**

" _Would you stop playing around? Reset already, this isn't right!"_ I recognized the same voice from when I had fell. It's shrill tone was hard to forget. "Who are you?!" I called. "What do you mean reset?!" I was growing frustrated. This voice acted as if I should know what they are talking about. " _I do not have much power. We have little time, the stretch from this broken timeline to your's is weak. I need it to grow stronger."_ The voice stated, ignoring my question. Everything around me was pitch black. The voice was so strangely familiar, I couldn't put my finger on it, it was driving me insane. " _Damn it!"_ The voice screamed, white blotches filled the dark room. " _My ties are fading. I can't keep connected for very long… Frisk… Listen to me…"_ Before the voice could finish, the entire world faded to white.

I woke with a gasp, my chest heaving. I could hear the dull hum of my heart beating, I felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest. "Gotta nightmare kid?" I turned my head to see Chara lounging on the bed across from me. They had their legs crossed and were reading a book, I couldn't make out the title. They glanced at me slightly, their red eyes glowing in the dim light of the lamp. "No, i'm fine." I reply, not wanting to divulge in what I heard. "Where is everyone?" I asked, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "Mom didn't want to wake you, so we ate dinner without you. Asriel is downstairs with dad, and mom went to bed early." Chara replied. Returning their vision back to their book. "If you're hungry, mom left some of the food out. If you ask dad he will heat it up with fire magic." Chara dully said. I nodded, feeling my stomach rumble. I stood and started heading for the door. "Hey, Frisk…" Chara said, before I could exit. I turned to them. "Hm?"

"Um… Ah, never mind." They said. I thought it was odd, but decided to drop the matter. As i closed the door, I heard laughter erupt from downstairs. "Haha! That's cheating!" I heard Asriel's voice. "It's not cheating!" A deep man's voice bellowed. " _Huh, that must be their dad."_ I thought, slowly making my way down the hallway and down the stairs. The stairs creaked as i took small steps down. When I came into the living room area Asriel greeted me with a smile. My attention turned to the giant man looming over Asriel. He looked a lot like my new goat friend. He had a long beard, and such a warm aura to him. He was smiling brightly, his teeth glimmering in the light. "Hello child, I am Asgore." He held out an enormous paw. Much larger than my hand. I slowly reached out and shook it, his grip was firm but gentle at the same time. "Are you hungry?" He asked, I could see the sparkle in his eye. I nodded feeling the pangs of hunger strike my stomach. "Come, I will heat up leftovers and make you some tea." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen. Asriel chuckled, and hurried up the stairs. "I'll be up in my room!" Asriel giggled. Asgore nodded without turning back to the staircase.

The kitchen was quaint and small, but very cozy. I could still feel the warmth of the fire magic filling the room. "You can have a seat." Asgore said motioning to a small table and chairs. I scooted my way onto the large chair and looked around at my new surroundings with wonder. "Did you sleep well?" Asgore asked, pulling open the fridge. "Yeah." I replied, smiling slightly. "You don't know how happy I am to have another member of the family." Asgore's voice was full and prominent. "We'll take good care of you here, even though the underground is small, we get by." He smiled, but I could sense a bit of dread in his voice. "I heard a whoosh of magic, bubbling fireballs erupted from Asgores paw, onto the plate of food. I stared with awe. The intertwining yellows and oranges were so serene.

After a short while Asgore placed the plate in front of me, along with a small cup of tea he prepared. "Here you are." He said, sitting across from me. I smiled and dug in, the food was delicious. I couldn't tell what it was, but the flavors filled my mouth and warmed my body up. "My wife is a very good cook." Asgore chuckled. I gave him a thumbs up, as my mouth was stuffed with food. "So, Frisk, how are you doing?" He asked, putting his paws under his chin to support his head. I swallowed and wiped my mouth. "I'm good." I replied. "I know that this whole situation must be so surprising. I'm sure you've never even heard of monsters." Asgore said. I nodded. "Yeah, we all thought it was a legend." I said, remembering back at library, where I spent most of my time smuggling books home. "It looks like you are adjusting well though." Asgore grinned. I smiled back at him. "We will start preparing your room tomorrow, but for now Asriel said you could sleep in their room." He added. I felt a bit odd sleeping in there, knowing Chara was staring me down while I slept. "That's okay, I can sleep in the couch." I quickly said. Asgore smiled and nodded. "Well alright then, if that's what you want."

I finished my plate and guzzled down the hot tea, to my surprise it wasn't boiling hot, it was just perfect. Fire magic also gave it this smoky flavor I couldn't describe. Asgore took the plates and began to wash them. I felt myself grow sleepy again. "I think i'm going to go sleep some more." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Oh, alright child. I have prepared a blanket for you on the couch." He said. I quickly hopped from the chair and hurried into the living room. A small blanket was folded neatly on the large couch. I quickly wrapped myself in it. Feeling sleep slowly coming over me. I thought deeply about my new life here, and what would happen in the future. These thoughts lulled me into a thoughtful sleep.

"Wake up." A voice was calling to me. I scrunched up my eyes and turned my body, trying to block out the noise. "Frisk, get up." I felt myself slowly coming back to reality. My head was heavy, my eyes didn't want to open. "Get up!" The voice became aggravated, and i felt myself smothered with a pillow. I sat up quickly, pushing the pillow away from my face. It was dark in the living room, an eerie silence filled it. I turned to see Chara leaning over the couch. Their red eyes seeming to glow again. "Oh, uh…" I didn't know how to reply.

"What do you think you're getting at here?" Chara's voice was sinister. "I know humans better than anyone down here, and you're all the same. You'll come and kill them all once they trust you, right? You'll betray them if you find a way to escape, to benefit yourself." Chara said. "What?" I was shocked.

"When you get bored, you'll hurt them… Because that's in our nature is it not? Trust me…. I know…." Chara said smoothly. I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean? I would never hurt them!" I slammed my fist into the couch cushion. "That's what you say now. But i'm going to make something very clear to you, human souls are much stronger than monster souls. Our _determination_ changes us from them, but you _are not_ stronger than me. If you even think about hurting them… I won't hesitate to rip your limbs off." Chara smiled, filling me with fear. "I promise I won't hurt them! I don't want to go back to the humans! They are horrible!" I replied, raising my voice slightly. "Hmm... " Chara grew silent for a long while, staring at me intently. "I need to test something." They finally said, breaking the seemingly forever silence.

"Wha-" My voice was cut off by a sharp pain in my abdomen. I looked down to see Chara lodging a knife into my body. My eyes grew wide. "Wh...What…Why…" My voice was strained, I could feel blood seeping out. The warm liquid staining my shirt, and Chara's hand. Their eyes gleamed as red as my blood. "Sorry." They said, before I slumped over, letting everything turn to white.


	3. Chapter 3

**DuoTale Chapter 3**

 **Authors notes: Hello! Now the story will really start getting into the swing of things. I'm sorry parts are coming out pretty slow (slow for me at least) I've been SUPER busy these past few days. Next part may be a bit late due to vacation and such. SORRY! Please leave a constructive review :D! Enjoy!**

I sat up in my bed once again. A dull throbbing where the stab wound was. " _Was it all just a dream?!"_ My breaths were ragged, feeling as if all the air was sucked out of my body. I turned my head slowly over to Chara's bed. Chara was staring intently at me. "Looks like you can." They said, twiddling their thumbs. I had no idea what was going on. What did Chara mean? "What?" I spurt out. Chara stood and walked over to me, they sat on the edge of the bed. I scooted back with fright, making sure they didn't hold a knife with them. "Don't worry, i'm not gonna stab ya." Chara said. " _So that wasn't a dream…"_ My body shook with confusion. "Calm down, I'll explain it all." Chara said. I stared into their eyes and nodded, my determination filling. I wanted to know what had happened.

"Its called a "reset" Your determination gives you these abilities underground. When you die, you can return to your last "save point"" Chara explained. "Save point?" I didn't remember coming across any save points in the time i'd been here. "You'll know when you see one. The royal scientist created them for me after learning of my… Condition… They are glowing little yellow stars. I have no idea how they work, but if you manage to die in that time, you can return to the last save point you touched." Chara said. It was hard to wrap my head around this whole thing.

"But, how am I here then? I never saved." I stated. "I have one of them stashed under my bed. I keep it hidden from Asriel. When you fell asleep, I made you touch it." Chara said. They stood and walked over to their bed. They knelt down and shuffled under it. I could hear the rustle of papers and trash. Chara brought out a small orb of light. It shone so brightly. "This is a save point." Chara flashed. I smiled and reached for it. It was warm, very warm. Chara smirked and placed it back under their bed. "But kid." Chara suddenly got serious, they had their head lowered. "That power… You can do anything with… When you reset, the only ones that remember is me, you… And _someone else…."_ Chara's face was hidden, but I could tell they were angry. "But that power comes with a price… You will remember every action you make… Every reset you do… Every timeline you destroy…" Chara's voice grew shaky. "Don't reset, unless ya have to…" The warned. "Please…" They seemed sentimental, for the first time since I had been there. Chara smiled slightly. "Oh, and sorry for stabbing you…" They giggled. I smiled. "I-it's okay." I replied. I realized that this was before I ate, my stomach suddenly felt empty again. I hopped off the bed and hurried through the hall and down the stairs. "Haha! Thats cheating!" Asriels voice resounded, it was all the same. Like nothing ever happened. It was weird… Much to weird for me to comprehend. My mind kept reeling back to what Chara said. Their words were so full of emotion… Regret…? I couldn't tell. I put on the best smile I could and walked into the living room. Seeing Asgore and Asriel right where they were. "Hello child, I am Asgore." He said once again. It was chilling, the same tone… The same facial expression. "Are you hungry?" He said. I nodded and hurried to the kitchen. "Well, i'll take that as a yes!" He chuckled form the other room, I could hear him stand and boom his way towards me. He peeked his head through the kitchen doorway. He smiled, noting that i was already sitting at the table. He walked over to the fridge just as he did before, heated up the food with the same magic. "Would you like some tea?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled again and started humming to himself. His voice was deep, and beautiful.

"Here you are." He said gently placing the plate and cup in front of me. I smiled and dug in. It was so weird tasting the _exact same thing_ again. "So, Frisk, how are you doing?" He asked again. I thought about telling him… About Chara, about these "resets." But I quickly pushed that notion aside, i'd probably sound crazy to him. I gave him a small thumbs up. He smiled warmly at me. He sat in silence until I finished. I remained quiet, conversation wasn't really on my mind. I guess Asgore could tell. Once I was done he took the dishes and placed them in the sink. "Say, why don't I show you my flower garden?" He said, startling me. The room had been quiet for so long. "S-sure!" I said. Asgore chuckled and grabbed my hand. His paw was much larger than Asriel's much warmer too. He led me through the house and out the door, we weaved through a few hallways, and a large church area. A massive door awaited me. "Woah…" I heaved, the door was much bigger than me or Asgore. It had big emblems printed on it, and gold embroideries laced across weaving vine like details. "Cool, huh?" He said, pushing open the door with ease. The room was dimly lit. Two large thrones sat next to each other, surrounded by an enormous amount of flowers. They glowed with a yellow tint. "Beautiful isn't it?" He placed a loving arm around my shoulders. I stared in awe at the flowers, their colors blossoming between my irises. I walked closer and knelt down beside the edge of the garden. I let my fingers dance across their soft petals.

" _Hehe, you act as if that's the first time you've seen a yellow flower before."_

The voice! I wasn't asleep, how were they talking to me now? I turned to Asgore, who was humming away watering the flowers. I guess he couldn't hear it.

" _You seem to have grown comfortable here in this timeline."_ The voice taunted. "What do you mean?" I hissed quietly so Asgore couldn't hear. " _Ugh, I hate spelling out things. It's so annoying. It seems the jump from this timeline to the one you're currently in has messed with your memories. You have to try and remember, I don't have time to explain everything…"_ The voice paused.

" _Look, every time you truly reset, a new timeline is created. Leaving the old one behind, but usually the old timeline erases… This one however… Didn't… It was compromised, right before you truly reset again, something came…"_ The voice grew quieter. "I can't hear you!" I mumbled. " _My ties are fading once again… They keep corrupting my signal… I have to go…"_

"Don't leave me here! Hey! Answer me!" The voice was gone. I turned to Asgore slowly. He was preoccupied still. "Um.. Asgore, I'm pretty tired, but… Can you read me a bedtime story?" I asked, wanting to get away from all this stress. Asgore smiled brightly. "Why, of course! I haven't read to Asriel or Chara in _years_ I'd love too!" he took my hand and escorted me to the living room. Asriel was fixing up the pull out couch. "Oh, howdy! I thought i'd get everything set up. I call it TEMPORARY CHE' FRISK!" Asriel beamed. I giggled and hopped onto the bed with Asriel.

"I was just about to read them a story, would you care to join, son?" Asgore said, walking to the bookshelf. Asriel smiled and looked at me. "Sure, but we can't have story time without Chara." He jumped off the bed and ran upstairs. A while later he had Chara's hand and was dragging them down the stairs. "Ugh, Asriel… Let go…" Chara grumped. Asriel let go and proceeded to beckon Chara over to the pull out couch. Chara rolled their eyes and joined us. Asgore looked so happy to see us all together. "Alright, who's ready for an amazing story?!" Asgore said. He sat down and began to open the book.

My eyes opened slowly, the room around me was dark. I must've dozed off… I glanced to the clock on the wall. "12:53 AM" I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Asriel and Chara were sprawled across the bed with me. I guess they fell asleep as well. The book laid on the small coffee table pushed to the side to make room for the pull out. I got inched my way out of the bed, and headed for the kitchen. My throat felt dry. My legs popped as I stood. I could feel my head reel from standing too quickly. I walked slowly to the kitchen caring not to bump into anything. The kitchen was dark… Except for a dark figure standing in the room with me…

 **End of Chapter 3! Huehue, man its been awhile since I've been writing… I have to say this chapter wasn't the best, but ya know, it happens. Thank for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DuoTale Chapter 4:**

 **Author's notes: Ahhh! Things are getting intense aren't they? It really makes me so overjoyed that so many people are liking this story. It motivates me to create more! For that I thank every one of my readers :D LETS GET ON WITH IT SHALL WE?**

 **Important!**

 **Sans and Papyrus are the scientists, since no human has fallen, and they are not fighting the humans, a royal guard is not needed and they do not need sentry's so Sans and Papyrus ended up as the royal scientists.**

 **(Other characters will be explained later do not worry.)**

I stopped in my tracks. The figure before me glowed so intensely. I was frozen with fear. I could feel my body shaking, my eyes widening. My body hair sticking straight up. The figure was a tall skeleton, in a dark cloak. Their back was turned to me, thankfully. They were rustling around, opening cabinets and drawers. " _What was he looking for?"_ I thought. I slowly tried to back up, I wanted to scream and run for safety, but I knew I had to be stealthy.

` "Crash!" My heart sank, I had backed up straight into a small table. It wobbled, the picture frame toppled over. A sharp pain resounded through my back. The figure turned. Staring straight at me, a smile crept on their face. They are dark black, sunken in eyes, with white pinpoints. I felt my breaths grow ragged. The figure inched forward, seeming to float. They were silent. "H-Help!" I croaked out, not being able to muster much sound. The figure reached towards me. Their hand had a large hole in the center. I held my arms up in defense.

" _Idiot."_

The voice! Why was it here at a time like this?

" _I've been trying to warn you about them."_

A white aura cascaded around my body.

" _Whatever, with the little power I can muster, I'll protect you."_

The figure looked annoyed. My mind was spinning with confusion. The voice didn't sound sincere, and they surely didn't seem like they cared about me. Why were they helping me? I stood as still as possible. Not daring to move. The figure's smile turned into a frown, I realized they couldn't touch me. The aura was keeping them away.

" _Gaster. He was the one who corrupted the previous timeline, somehow he escaped the void and is now out for YOU."_

The voice seemed to be stressed out. "What? Who is Gaster, The void? I can't comprehend any of this." I said, feeling a pounding headache. " _You have to destroy Gaster. You have to remember, Frisk! You have too!"_ The voice began to fade again. "Don't leave me!" I cried.

" _I have to go. I'll come back as soon as I can, but until then… Try not to die, okay?"_ The aura disappeared along with the voice. I looked forward to see that Gaster was gone as well. I heaved in a breath, the first one in a while. My mind started to relax. I really, really needed sleep.

"Child, I heard a noise, Is everything okay?" I turned around to see Toriel in the hallway. She had a small fireball in her hand, creating a warm light. I let myself break down, tears streamed from my eyes, I crumpled to the floor. The whole situation was terrifying. Toriel rushed to my side, hugging me tightly. "Shh… It's okay… It was only a dream…" She said, stroking my hair. Her voice was so calming. "Chara used to get horrible nightmares as well ya know." Toriel said.

"Really?" I sniffled, smelling the sweet scent of her fur. "Oh yes, I think they grew out of it, I hope so… Say, why don't you come sleep with me and Asgore tonight?" She proposed. I looked up at her, and smiled. "I-i'd like that…" I wiped my eyes. Toriel smiled warmly and picked me up, I felt so small in her large paws. "Toriel…?" I whispered. "Yes, child?" She asked, starting to walk up the stairs. "Can… Can I call you mom?" I felt stupid for asking. "Of course!" She cheered. I could see a small tear in her eye. "I would love that…" She wiped her eye with her free paw and continued to her and Asgore's room. She opened the door slowly. An overly large bed greeted me. It looked very comfortable, like I could sink into it. Toriel laid me in between her and Asgore.

"Goodnight child." She whispered, kissing my head. My eyes grew heavy, as I drifted back to sleep… peacefully this time… I knew everything would be okay. It had to be.

"Hey kiddo." I heard a distant voice, the room was dark. I couldn't see my own body before me. I knew I had to be dreaming again. Visions popped up around the small room. " _Mom?"_ I saw myself, hugging Toriel… But I had never done that before… The area we were in looked so much like the ruins… I turned to see a skeleton in a blue jacket. They looked familiar. A grin permanently stuck on their face. Another vision popped up to my right, I turned quickly another skeleton… He smiled brightly, with a red scarf flowing in the wind, I could see myself laughing before him… What was this? Why was I seeing this…? Why was it so familiar? I stared deeply into the images.

Static started to appear, distorting the images. "No!" I yelled, trying to reach out to them. The static continued to shape the images, changing them…

" _You have to try and remember!"_ I recalled the voice saying.

"I have to remember… I can't forget again… I can't forget… I can't, I can't!" I yelled, feeling my body again. I laced my fingers through my hair, clutching onto my head. "Don't fade away!" I screamed through tears. The images stopped. I looked up. The skeleton… _Gaster_ was smiling widely at me through the screen. He started to speak… I couldn't understand it… it was some strange language… Before I could scream my pains to Gaster, I tumbled back into darkness.

I sat up quickly, my head hurt, my body was stiff. The grogginess from the morning struck me. Asgore and Toriel were absent from the bed. I sighed, " _Who were those people?"_ I thought. I knew I couldn't do this alone, I had to get help, from who though? Who would believe such a silly story? I absent-mindedly got up and walked downstairs. The sweet scent of pancakes filled my nostrils. I hurried to the kitchen, everyone was piled around the table, chatting of the day's events. "Oh! Good morning child!" Asgore said, noticing me standing in the hallway. I waved quietly. "Come, sit!" He beckoned a seat next to Chara. I smiled and hurried to sit. "So, Asriel was telling me that he wanted to take you to Snowdin to meet some of the village folks!" Asgore said profoundly. I recalled back to the images… The skeletons were standing in a snowy environment.

"Uh, Frisk… If you don't want to do it that's fine!" Asriel said embarrassed. "No! I want to." I said abruptly. Asriel immediately smiled and continued to ramble on about how much fun they'd have. I snickered and turned my attention to Chara. I recalled the last conversation we had… About the resets…

"Okay everyone, breakfast is served!" Toriel came running towards the table with a big plate of pancakes before her. My mouth began to water, I quickly grabbed a pancake and smothered it in syrup. It was so fluffy, like it was dancing in your mouth. It was perfect. Everyone was silently devouring their breakfast. Toriel was an amazing cook.

After breakfast me, Chara, and Asriel began to head for the door. "Ah! Wait, I forgot to water the flowers this morning! I forgot it was my job to do it… Sorry, can you two wait here?" Me and Chara silently nodded. He smiled sheepishly and hurried off around the corner. "Hey, you're gonna need a coat, it's cold in Snowdin." Chara said. I remembered how freezing it was there. "Don't worry, I'm already on it!" I heard Toriels voice from the other side of the room. She came into view with a small jacket in her arms. "Mom!" Chara's face turned red. "Hehe… This was Chara's, I saved it after all these years! I'm glad I did." She laughed and handed it to me. "Thanks, mom." I said, putting it on. She looked overjoyed to be called mom. "Well, I'll leave you alone. Be careful and have fun! Be back before dinner okay?" She chided and hurried off.

Chara turned to me. "You look like something has been bothering you." Chara noted. I was shocked they picked up on it. "Well… You won't believe me…" I said quietly. "Look, there are a _lot_ of things i'll believe, trust me. Tell me." They said. I hesitated and took in a large breath. I told them quickly about the voice and the timelines, my visions, and Gaster. Their face looked like they were taking in everything I was saying, I could almost see the gears turning in their head, like they were thinking exactly how to fix it as I was saying it. "That's odd, but it does explain some things" Chara said after I finished. I looked at them confused, what do you mean? "I should be the only one in control of these timelines, yet you can be in control of them too, that's not supposed to happen." Chara said. I nodded quickly. "And the two skeletons you spoke of… That's Sans and Papyrus, but they don't live in Snowdin like you said." Chara said.

" _Sans and Papyrus! I know those names!"_ I thought, feeling something click in my brain. I was hoping i was starting to remember. "Where do they live then?" I asked. "They are the royal scientists now, and that Gaster you speak of… He was the prior royal scientist, but… He met an untimely fate… Anyways, his sons, Sans and Papyrus took over for him." Chara explained. "The core however is made of very strong magical material… it's possible that when he fell… He didn't truly die…" Chara said, talking to themself more than me. "Oh…" I said. Suddenly Asriel came back, pounding down the hallway. "Phew! Haha, sorry guys, didn't mean to keep you waiting!" Asriel smiled. He grabbed his coat off the hook and we began outside. "Oh, Frisk! Nice coat." Asriel winked. I smiled at him. "Hey uh… Asriel, mind if we go by the lab? I think the kid should meet Sans and Papyrus first." Chara said. Asriel looked confused. "Uhh… Sure!" He said. Chara glanced at me and winked. I guess they were on my side.

When we arrived at the lab I was shocked, it was much more massive than I had imagined. Asriel led us inside. It was a cleanly polished area, a large screen was above us, it showed us standing there. "Sans! Papyrus!" Asriel called. I heard clatter from up in the loft. "Sans! We have visitors!" I heard a bright and cheery voice, whisper. "Huh?" Another voice said, obviously started. "Get your lazy bones up!" The cheery one said. I heard the rustle of blankets. "Coming!" The cheery one yelled. Slowly two skeletons made their descent from an escalator right next to us. I noticed another escalator going upwards on the other side. "Hello! Asriel, human!" It was the tall skeleton from my visions. I was hiding behind Asriel, so he couldn't see me yet. "Hey." I recognized that voice! I heard it in my dream. It was deep and very laid back sounding, unlike the tall one. "Hello! We have someone you should meet!" Asriel stepped aside. I waved quietly, intimidated at the tall one's size. They wore casual clothing despite being scientists. The shorter one wore a blue hoodie and shorts, along with slippers. The tall one wore a comfy sweater and a bright red scarf, with khaki pants. I was amazed he wasn't burning up in it, but then again he was a skeleton. They gasped at the sight of me.

"Oh my! Hello tiny human! You look just like bigger human right here! I am Papyrus, head of the royal scientists!" He said proudly. I smiled at him politely.

"I told you a million times my name is Chara!" Chara said annoyed. Papyrus nodded, but I could tell they weren't planning on changing what they called Chara anytime soon.

"Sup. I'm Sans." Sans said, their eyes were much like Gasters, sunken in eye sockets with little white pinpoints. "Hello!" I said cheerfully. I felt as if I had known them for a long time. "Hey, Asriel, why don't you and Papyrus go and get some nice cream?" Chara said. Asriel looked confused but nodded. "Let's go mini Asgore!" Papyrus gleefully grabbed Asriel's hand and drug him out.

"Sans, I need to talk to you." Chara said after Papyrus and Asriel had left.

"I have a feeling of what it's going to be about." Sans replied.

Chara nodded and continued, they spoke of how I could reset, and control the timeline, they told Sans everything I had told them… About Gaster, and the voices, and the visions. The room got an eerie feeling to it. Sans was silent. "Hmm…" Sans was thinking deeply I could tell. "Give me some time… Come back sometime soon." Sans finally said. Chara nodded. "Don't tell Papyrus any of this." Sans said. "Why?" I butted in, Sans jumped, I said it a bit too loud. Chara turned to me. "Sans can remember every reset i've ever made. He is smart with this stuff, if his brother knew about this, it could end badly… Okay?" Chara grabbed my shoulder. I nodded slowly. It made sense now why Chara trust him with all the information.

Suddenly my vision blurred. Images flashed through my eyes, in an instant I was on the floor, clutching my head in pain. A sharp pain resounded through it. Memories flooded into my head, I saw myself with Papyrus, eating spaghetti, I saw myself laughing with Sans… I saw myself fighting Sans… _Killing them both…_ I screamed in terror and pain. I could hear Chara and Sans calling to me, but I couldn't speak to them, they were so far away. The pain was overwhelming, I crumpled to the floor, and faded into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**DuoTale Chapter 5:**

 **Heyo! So, I looked up "DuoTale" on tumblr, turns out there is already an AU called DuoTale, I'm thinking of renaming this! Please give me suggestions? Thanks!**

 **Anyways, let's continue with our Little cinni roll!**

"Frisk! Wake up!" Chara's voice was calling me, I felt my body being lightly shaken. "Damn it! What happened? They were fine just a second ago!" Chara sounded frustrated. I wanted to open my eyes, but my body was to weak, a dull throbbing resounded through my head. "Chara…" I forced out a weak tone. Slowly feeling my strength regain. "Hey!" The shaking continued, Chara's voice was gentle and calm. I could hear footsteps shuffling in the distance. "Here." Sans's voice. I felt a cold sensation on my forehead. I tensed up at it, but immediately relaxed, it felt nice and soothing. "I don't understand what would cause a fever like this all the sudden." Chara said, keeping their voice down. I forced open one eye, squinting at the brightness. Chara was looking down at me, I realized I was in their arms. "You had us worried there." They said smiling. Chara was really starting to grow on me. I slowly sat up, ignoring the pain in my head. A washcloth fell off my forehead and into my lap. "You okay? Maybe you should rest some more." Sans noted. "I-i'm fine… Really…" I didn't feel fine though, what was that… Those visions… Were they memories? No, they couldn't be… I would never hurt Sans or Papyrus... That couldn't have been me. "Frisk, why don't you go rest in Sans's bed for a bit, until Asriel gets back." Chara suggested. I nodded, trying to stand. My feet wobbled and I slumped to the floor, my head screaming with pain. Chara sighed and scooped me up. "Be lucky you are small." Chara snickered. They smelled of sweet rose petals, they were warm, the embrace gentle. It wasn't what I had made them out to be… Chara went up the escalator and laid me gently in Sans's bed, they took the rag and placed it on my forehead again, then left without another word. I was exhausted. I needed time to think.

" _Hey."_ The voice again. Maybe they could answer my questions about these visions, they are in the other timeline after all. "Hey, uh… Quick question… Have i ever… Killed Sans and Papyrus before?" I mumbled, so no one down the loft would hear. " _Ah… You're starting to remember, yes… You did… You killed everyone one reset. Without mercy, without any reason. It was because you were bored, and you wanted to see what happened. Ha! Serves you right to let it haunt you."_ The voice laughed. I was horrified, how could I have done those things?! My mind suddenly rewinded back to when I talked to Chara… How i'll hurt them… It was like they knew… Or, they did it themselves… It all made sense now, what Chara was talking about, they too had done it… _Slaughtered everyone…_

" _But it's a good sign, your memories are returning_. _The sooner they return… The sooner we can get out of this mess, anyways, I had a reason for coming. You see… I have been doing some research of my own, Gaster is trying to take his body back… He's trying to become a soul again. You have to stop him before he does."_ the voice informed me. "How does he gain a soul back?" I asked. There was a long pause.

" _He needs human determination in order for his soul to truly return. He still has his old soul… But its broken, its worn away. With determination, he can repair his soul stronger than ever… and gain control over all the timelines, he will destroy every single one… You have to find him, and stop him… or it will mean your death... "_ The voice sounded scared. I nodded slowly, I tried to be involved in the conversation, but my mind could only think about those horrifying visions. I could see myself so… detached… My eyes held no color, my body moved so swiftly, like it was on autopilot. I could feel the voice's presence fade away. My headache began to subside. I sat up and swung my legs around to the side of the bed. I rubbed my eyes and slowly walked to the escalator going down. I needed some fresh air, I needed to be alone to think. Sans and Chara were talking in low voices at a workbench. "Hey." I said, they turned towards my voice. "Frisk, how are you feeling?" Chara asked, surprised I was up so soon. "I'm fine, i'm going to go hang out at Waterfall. I need some alone time." I said, my voice was slightly hoarse. Chara hesitated and glanced to Sans, who shrugged. His carefree attitude was laughable. "S-sure… Come home when you're done though, if you aren't home by supper we'll come looking for you." Chara stated. I nodded and hurried out of the stale air of the lab.

I quickly made my way to the river person. They were so mysterious, their cloak was so dark you couldn't see their face. "Where to?" The river person asked. "Waterfall." I stated. The river person nodded and the boat began to move. "Tra la la, beware of the man who speaks in hands." They said. I looked up at them, "The man who speaks in hands…" Gaster spoke in an odd language, where he moved his hands, and symbols popped up around him, it was odd… But how could River Person possibly know who Gaster was? "How do you know about the man who speaks in hands." I asked, no reply. River Person stayed silent. I wanted to press them on, but I didn't want to be rude. After the boat stopped I thanked them for taking me and was quick to get out. I made my way across the wet area. The dark rooms were dimly lit by small glowing rocks that cascaded around the ceiling. "I miss the stars…" I said, stopping to look up at them. I continued to walk, my thoughts were piling up. The visions, Gaster, the resets… It was to much, I wanted to scream right then and there. My feet ached, so I took a seat on the ground, letting myself take in a nice, long soothing breath. It was nice to get away from all the noise. To hear the quaint trickle of water in the distance.

"NGAHHH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T THROW THAT IDIOT INTO THE LAVA?" I jumped, a very powerful and angry woman voice echoed off the walls. The voice grew closer. "ALPHYS, COME ON, SANS'S PRANKS HAVE GONE TO FAR." She was talking about Sans. The name Alphys struck a nerve, I knew that name from somewhere. I turned my head to see a fish…? And a lizard…? They looked like old friends from somewhere. "U-undyne, we can't b-be irrational! It was j-just a prank." Undyne… Huh… Weird… I knew that name.

"BUT AL-" her voice cut off when she saw me. Her and Alphys stopped in their tracks. "Uhh… Chara, did you get really tiny all of the sudden?" She asked. Alphys remained silent. "N-no, my name is Frisk, I fell down here yesterday morning… I live with the Dreemurs right now…" I explained. They sat in shock for a while. "WELL I'LL BE DAMNED! HELLO!" Undyne ran over to me and shook my hand. Her grip was strong, and firm. Her loud voice made my ears ring. "Wh-what are you doing here by yourself?" Alphys asked, she was standing a short distance away. "Needed some time alone." I replied. "O-oh, do you want us to leave you alone?" She said, embarrassed. As much as I wanted to be by myself, I knew that I could maybe regain more memories with them. "No it's alright." I replied, smiling at her to reassure her. "Wanna come over for some tea?!" Undyne asked excitedly. I nodded slightly. Undyne jumped up and grabbed my hand, practically dragging me through Waterfall. She had an excited grin on her face. Alphys tailed behind slowly. Undyne was massive. Her muscles were larger than any i'd seen before. Her hair glowed such a beautiful red. It trailed behind her like clothes drying in the wind. Her steps were large and confident. Alphys on the other hand was slow, quirky, she stumbled on her feet a lot. Undyne dragged me back to the small area near River Person. She turned up a small hallway, and laughed with pride. "THIS IS MY HOUSE!" She yelled. I let go of her hand and saw a very suitable house. It looked like a fish, with a large training dummy sitting outside. "Cool, right?!" She looked at me with big round eyes. I nodded and quickly stepped away. She was way too close. "Come on in!" Undyne said, pulling my inside without protest. Alphys was behind me. The house was small, but cozy. There was a small table with two chairs, and a polished piano sitting in the middle of the room. Her kitchen was small but doable. A door led out towards the back of her house, where I would think her bedroom would be. "Take a seat!" Undyne smiled. I nodded and sat down gladly. "Me and Alphys live here! She is an _amazing_ cook, you should come for dinner sometime!" Undyne said, Alphys turned a bright red. "Anyways, what about you? Tell me about yourself!" She said. "Uh… I'm Frisk, I fell down here yesterday. I don't really remember why I was up on the mountain in the first place…" I explained.

"Niiice! Do they have super awesome swords like they do in the cartoons?" Undyne gleefully cheered. I felt a pang of pain in my head. " _Not again."_ I thought, feeling the headache come on. "Uh, I really gotta go, i'll be back some other time. Chara and Asriel will get worried if i'm out too late." I explained quickly, I was feeling my balance get off.

"O-oh, alright. Come b-by again soon okay?" Alphys said. I nodded and hurried out the door as quick as I could, I tried to push Undyne's hurt face out of my head. My mind was spinning again, I was trying to remember… "Come on!" I yelled. "Remember!" I screamed, clutching my head in pain once again. Visions passing by. Undyne… She was… Hurt, but she came back together, as something… Not her… Not human nor monster… I didn't know what it was, but it was scary. I saw myself again. Killing her, good memories flashed by as well. Me and Undyne cooking. Me and Alphys watching anime. It was all so surreal… Soon, my vision cleared and the headache subsided once again. Thankfully the headache didn't last as long this time. I stood and brushed my pants clean from the dirt. I heard a crunch of leaves behind me. Instinctively i turned around. My body went rigid, I didn't know what was out there. "H-hello?" I called, hoping it was Chara, or Asriel, or some other nice monster… No response… I turned back around to my horror to see Gaster once again smiling down at me, the white pinpoints in his eyes… Haunting…


	6. Chapter 6

**DuoTale Chapter 6:**

 **AHHHH! I'm so pleased to hear all the kind reviews and the gaining followers :D! Anyways, The chapters may come out a bit far apart from each other. I have band camp all this week, and sports practices start soon, but i will try to get chapters out as quickly as possible!**

 **Anyways, let's continue!**

I could feel the fear crawling all over my back. I had to stay strong! I focused on Chara, and Asriel, on my new friends Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans... Suddenly I felt myself filled with determination. It brimmed through my body, about to boil over. I furrowed my brow. "Gaster. Good to see you again." I said smoothly, my voice didn't waver at all. "I suppose you want me, and my human components, so you can escape this form of yourself and come back for good, gain control of timelines and destroy everything." I said. Gaster's smile grew larger. "I won't let you do that though. I won't let you destroy everything my friends have created, everything they hope to create." I could feel my soul resonate brightly. "I'll save this timeline, and return to my own, to fix the mistakes YOU CREATED." I heaved confidently. Everything was silent for a moment, but then… Gaster began to laugh… He howled with laughter, I couldn't understand it. It sent shivers up my spine.

" _ **You think the corruption is my fault?"**_ He said in an odd accent. " _ **You did this. Your selfish acts caused the timelines to shift. The void I was imprisoned in, became wavered. The firm lock on it broke, sending my soul free."**_ Gaster said.

"My… Acts…?" I gulped. " _ **Haha, I know you remember… Slaughtering everyone you care about… Everyone you call your "friends""**_ I felt my heart sink. I remembered the visions of me killing everyone. They were real. All this happened because of me. " _ **My goal is, yes to come back. To gain control of the timeline, so people like you aren't in control of it. You dirty, dirty, killer. You must pay for the sins you have committed. I thought entrapping you in this seemingly perfect timeline would make you vulnerable, so I may take your soul with ease. But that damn flower… He ruined everything."**_ He said, his eyes shining blue. "I-I'm sorry! I-I…" My voice trailed off with tears brimming my eyes, I could feel my throat dry up. Memories began to come once again, filling my mind. Everything was clear… It wasn't visions… It was true memories… From my timeline… The voice… Flowey… Asriel and Chara were… Were…

" _ **You remember don't you? Hmm… What will you do?"**_ Gaster said.

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, with no sense of direction, do sense of movement. My mind was racing, it was all my fault. Chara and Asriel were dead in my timeline, I let this all happen. I was the killer, I was the hurtful one, I destroyed everything… It was all me… I felt a sudden chill, I came back to my senses to see I was in Snowdin… Tears were streaming down my face. It was colder than usual… The wind howled, snow twirled around in circles as if they were dancing to a sad tune. The world was quiet, this place of peace and love… To think I killed all its hopes, all its dreams… I crumpled onto my knees, the snow stinging through my pants. I began to sob, my sins were crawling on my back… The cold was enveloping my body, I didn't care anymore. I grew tired, the snow piling around my body. Slowly turning into nothing but a numb soul, with no feeling.

 **SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I wanted to get one out, I don't know when the next one will come out due to me being busy and all**


	7. REAL CHAPTER 7! (uploaded wrong thing)!

**DuoTale Chapter 7:**

 **Authors notes: Hey whats up? I got done with my first week of band camp! "Woot woot" I have a week off until I go back, so YAY MORE WRITING TIME! Thanks for reading, and enjoy the chapter! Also, i've been writing a few one shots (Undertale related but not DuoTale) and those will be coming soon, so look out for em if you'd wanna read em!**

HERE WE GOOOOOOO!

A hand reached out to me, in the seemingly eternal darkness this one ray of light was my salvation. I ran to it as fast as I could. But it kept getting farther and farther, so far out of reach… "Nah kiddo, i'm rootin for ya." It was Sans… _My Sans…_

"SANS!" I desperately called out, reaching my hand. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" I cried, feeling the darkness surround me again.

" _You dirty brother killer!"_ His voice sounded so pained… I clenched my head in agony. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" I cried. Flashes of pain stricken faces of my loved ones… The fear in Flowey's voice, the fear in _Asriels_ voice. I couldn't believe it… I felt so cold, yet burning up at the same time. My body was on fire, but also an icicle. Who was I and where was I going? My train of thought had been derailed, i couldn't think straight. Everything was falling around me, like flower petals in a short breeze, I was drifting away into nothing but a broken soul.

 **Chara's POV:**

" _Where are they?"_ I thought to myself. I couldn't get the face they had out of my head. It looked different than usual. I turned to Sans, who was dozing off in the chair beside me. Asriel and Papyrus were gleefully chatting in the room next to us. I knew something was off, and I couldn't just sit here and let it happen. "Sans." I said, he jolted awake, almost falling off of his chair.

"Huh? What?" He said, looking at me with a glint of frustration in his eyes. "Can you help me find Frisk." I asked. Sans looked at me puzzled. "Uh, yeah sure… But they said they'd be back soon." He said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I replied. Sans nodded, understanding. "Where would they go?" Sans asked. "They were fascinated with Waterfall when we went through. I'm sure they went there." I stated. Sans nodded again, grabbing my wrist. "I know a shortcut." He winked and we were whisked to Waterfall in an instant. My head spun, I felt like throwing up. "I'll never get used to that." I said sickly. Sans laughed a little.

We began our search. We went to the mushroom room, Temmie village, Napstablooks farm, and River Person. There were no signs of them. "Maybe Undyne knows." I said, turning in the direction of her house. "Ughhhh, I was wishing we didn't have to go there. Undyne hates me." Sans groaned. I gave him a slight grin. We came upon Undyne's house in no time, since it was so close. "COMIN!" She called from behind the door. When she opened it, she beamed a smile. "Hey, Chara! Come on in!" She said, stepping out of the way for me to pass by. I thanked her and hurriedly went in. "Hi Sans." Undyne said curtly. "Hey Undyne, did Alphys finally _sleep with the fish?"_ I could hear Sans laugh to himself. I could almost feel the fire coming off of Undyne. " _Clam down Undyne, Cod it was just a joke! You know what they say! Keep friends closer and ANEMONES CLOSER!"_ Sans continued his rampage. No wonder Undyne didn't like him. "Sans, come on." I said. Sans turned to me and seemingly… His senses. He walked in awkwardly, while Undyne stared him down with a gleam in her eye. "Anyways, I had a question for you." I said. Undyne turned towards me with a large smile. "Oh okay! Ask away!" She said. "Have you seen another human around here?" I asked. Undyne's smile faded a bit.

"Yeah, they were here hanging out… But suddenly they got really sweaty and said they had to leave right away. Me and Alphys thought it was weird. " Undyne replied. My heart sank, I knew I shouldn't have let them go on their own. "Thank you." I said, hurrying out the door, dragging Sans behind me. Undyne could tell it was urgent and waved us off as we ran. "Where are we goin?" Sans asked. "Snowdin." I couldn't think of anywhere else they would go." I said. Sans nodded and grabbed my hand, "Here we go" he said as he teleported us. When we arrived I shook off the nausea as best as I could and hurried towards a blizzard in front of me.

"FRISK!" I called, wishing for an answer. I heard Sans in the distance calling their name as well. What if they were hurt? They weren't dead… A reset didn't occur… My mind was reeling back what they said to me, It made sense why they had control over this timeline as well as I. I shook my thoughts back and continued to search, the wind was stinging my eyes and nose. My ears were numb, I wanted to get outta there as soon as possible. "CHARA!" Sans yelled to me from the distance. I turned to see Sans cradling Frisk in their arms. "They are freezing, we gotta get outta here!" Sans took off the hoodie he was wearing and wrapped it around Frisk. He ran over to me, grabbed my wrist and teleported us back to the lab. "Frisk!" I said, examining them. They had frost coated in their hair, they had a strong fever and their body was ice cold. Asriel and Papyrus came over and gasped. I had no time to explain. "Asriel, go get mom!" I said.

"Can't I just heal them?!" He asked.

"Not this time." I replied. Asriel nodded sadly and dashed off. Papyrus stared deeply at Frisk. "Paps, get the first aid kit!" Sans said, snapping Papyrus back to his senses. Sans hurried upstairs and grabbed a variety of blankets, wrapping Frisk up tight. The child scrunched up their face in pain. "Why the hell was there a blizzard in Snowdin?!" Sans slammed the table with his fist. "There has never been anything like this around here, ever. We are underground. Sure, weather from above seeps into this area, but a blizzard?!" Sans sat at his desk, his bony hand on his forehead. "It has to be the anomaly." He said, either to me or himself? I couldn't tell. His voice was hushed. I turned my attention back to Frisk. They seemed a bit better, and were surely heating up their body. Sans had them smothered in blankets.

Papyrus came back in with the first aid kit. He immediately began tending to the child. I remember when I was younger, Papyrus was always very gentle and caring. I knew Frisk was in good hands. " _Don't die."_ I thought, cringing at the thought of another reset. They always affected me badly, they made my whole body feel numb and odd. The dejavu was horrible. I couldn't even remember the last time they saved. "How are they?" I asked Papyrus.

"The human is doing fine. I patched up a few bruises and cuts, thankfully we caught them just in time before what you humans call "Hypothermia" set in." Papyrus noted. I felt a wave of relief. "Good." I said, smiling a little. Papyrus smiled back at me with his goofy grin. I turned back to Sans, he was scribbling notes down in his notebook. "We need to ask the kiddo what happened when they wake up." Sans said. I knelt down to his chair level. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I… I don't know… When I saw them, Frisk I mean, I felt a strange sense to protect them, that I had known them for a long time, yet… I only met them today… It was strange." Sans said. Scratching his head. I puzzled over this, I had felt the same thing for them… Except I had the impulse to hurt them… I hated them so much… But I didn't know why. "Sans, are we even real?" I asked, fear rising in my soul. "What?! Why would you say that?" Sans turned his chair, staring at me intently.

"Think about it… Frisk came here from a broken timeline, where things are different than they are here, we have feelings for Frisk that we can't explain. There is a void hopping maniac manipulating timelines, if he really has as much power as the kid says… Could he have make-shifted this whole thing?" I gulped. Sans smiled slightly. "Nah, that can't be it, it's too far fetched." He said. He tried to sound happy, I didn't know if it was for my sake or his own.

"The human is awaking!" Papyrus said gleefully. Me and Sans rushed over to their side. "Frisk!" I said, they opened their eyes slowly, and what revealed… Were two red glowing eyes, exactly. Like. Mine…


	8. Chapter 8

**DutoTale Chapter 8:**

 **Helooooooo! Omg i feel so bad I uploaded the wrong chapter for 7 haha. But its fixed now thank god XD!**

 **Anyways, there isn't much I wanna say this chapter! STILL CHARA POV.**

 **ENJOY**

Their eyes glowed, demonly. It sent shivers up my spine. They wore such a malice grin. "Who are you." I said, my voice was dry.

" _I'm you of course."_ They said.

"What…?" I said, taken back.

" _I'm you, the you from Frisk's REAL timeline."_ They sat up, their smile growing larger.

"How are you…" I was at a loss for words. Sans and Papyrus stayed silent.

" _Because of Frisk's stupidity, they opened a hole in the timeline space continuum. Their determination was strong. VERY strong. It brought my soul back to life, but… My new form was… Insufficient. I had to cling onto Frisk's soul for the time being, until I regained enough power to gain control. But something wasn't right. The world wouldn't erase. Frisk was whisked away to this world with their memories wiped clean… Gaster had escaped the void, and was out for the timelines. When he came into contact with Frisk, he lent me some of his power. Letting me take over Frisk's body. Does that explain it, or was that to hard for your dumb ass to understand?"_

The "Other me" said confidently, and a bit annoyed. Sans and Papyrus tensed at the name Gaster.

" _You know… This timeline is so much better than the original. I don't see why Frisk would care to stay here."_ They said, looking around.

"What do you mean?" I said quietly. I had to look down, away from their stare.

" _Haha, well for starters, in this timeline, Azzy and myself are actually alive. Mom and dad aren't split up. Asriel isn't some stupid soulless flower. The monsters aren't living every single day in constant despair."_ They rambled, I stood rigid. In Frisks timeline… I was dead…? Asriel was dead? I couldn't believe it.

"Where is Frisk." I asked, not daring to look up from the floor.

" _Taking a nap, locked away."_ Other me said, laughing.

"You give them back, Frisk doesn't deserve this." I said, grabbing the small shoulder. And looking up.

" _Frisk doesn't DESERVE THIS? Don't make me laugh! Frisk deserves ALL OF THIS. They killed everyone. Mom, Dad, Sans, Papyrus, EVERYONE. Dust filled their hands, yet they kept going until every single monster was dead. They aren't above consequences. They are getting their punishment."_ Other me said, their eyes were filled with anger, and sadness. Frisk was just like me. Their curiosity came over them, leading them to kill everyone. I glanced over to Sans. His white pinpoints in his eye sockets were gone.

"Look, demon brat child. I know what Frisk did was bad… But that kid… I know they have good in them. Just like my Chara. If every one of us has the power to forgive Chara. Then why wouldn't the other universes have the same thoughts? I've only know this kid for a short while…" Sans paused. "BUT I KNOW I HAVE TO PROTECT THEM." Sans looked up, his blue eye flaring. Papyrus stood and grabbed my arm. "Human, get back!" Papyrus pushed me behind him. Other me was laughing like a maniac. " _HAHA! Looks like i'll have to kill TWO COMEDIANS!"_ They jumped up and manifested a knife with some sort of magic.

They went in.

Other me was slashing left and right. Sans dodging, sending bones flying towards them. If Sans continued… He'd kill Frisk.

"SANS! NO!" I said, leaping towards them. Sans had a gaster blaster ready. I jumped in front of Frisk, letting the blast hit my body.

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN. And omg sorry I haven't updated in awhile haha… Been pretty busy this past weeks. SORRY.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! It's been way too long AHHH! Anyways, I don't want to keep this long SO LET'S GO! (still Chara btw)**

I woke into a dark room. "Why didn't I reset?" I pondered. I sat up and rubbed my head in confusion. The floor was so dark, it looked like a void. I heard a soft crying in the distance. "Who's there?" I yelled, forcing myself to stand, ignoring the screaming in my head. I could feel my soul throb. "Leave…" I recognized that voice… They sounded so broken… So afraid… "Frisk! Where are you?" I yelled, frantically looking around. "You can't be here… It's not safe!" I followed Frisks voice, ignoring their protests. When I got to them… I almost fainted on the spot. "F-Frisk…" They were strung up by the wrists, their head hung low, the string attached to them was red, like puppet strings… Behind them was a brightly pulsating soul, it was feeding on Frisk… It was sucking the determination right from their soul. This demon had Frisk around their little fingers. I was outraged. "Frisk, don't worry i'll get you out of here." I said, bubbling anger boiling over my whole body.

"No! Don't come any closer… I deserve this…" They said, tears plopping onto the floor, their head was hung low. "What are you talking about? You are the sweetest kid I know, even despite what you did… _You can always be forgiven for the past mistakes. As I once was…"_ I said, my words digging from my own soul, pouring out like sweet honey dripping from the spoon. Frisk looked up, their eyes wide. "Y-you think so…?" They said. I could feel how weak they were.

"Of course… But you have to fight this demon back… You must!" I said, walking up to them and grabbing their hand. "How… I can't do anything." Frisk said.

"Hey, us humans gotta stick together right?" I felt my determination resonate with the remaining determination in Frisks soul. "We can do this! Together!" I said, feeling a chill breeze waft the air, our hair blowing in the breeze. Frisk grabbed my hand tightly and smiled. "Right!" I manifested strong magic in my hand. The determination was taking a physical form. I cut Frisk free from other Chara's reign. I caught them in my arms, they were much to weak to stand. I felt my whole body become full with power. An angered child version of me was standing before me. Except their eyes were leaking a black substance… They looked deranged… Lost. " _ **How dare you?!"**_ They lunged for me, I quickly grabbed frisk tight and brought up a shield with my newly found powers. "You won't get away. You dirty DEMON." I said ramming them with all the power I had. They flung backwards, and were enveloped by a bright light. "NO! NO NO NO! yOu cAN't KiLl ME!" Their voice became static, and glitchy. "I'll kill you." I said, setting Frisk down gently, and began stepping towards them.

"GeT AwAy FRom ME!" They screamed, knowing they could no longer feed off of Frisks determination… They were helpless.

"Don't…" Frisk weakly coughed. "What?!" I turned to Frisk in surprise. "We don't kill…" Frisk said. I sighed and smiled at them. They were right. I could never imagine them doing any harm to monsters. "Okay then… Then how about we let your soul take a little rest?" I said turning to other Chara. They laughed nervously. "HeH KiLL M Y!" They said. I shook my head and walked towards them, enveloping them in a hug. "It's okay. No one will ever harm them again… You can trust me… Rest… You must be so tired" I said, tears began to well up, I saw myself from so long ago in them. They were me afterall… Just a me that took a slightly less happy path. The other me began to cry, I could feel the tension lift. "I'm sorry!" They sobbed, grabbing my shirt tightly. "I'm so, so sorry!" I could feel them lift from the demon they were, back into the child they wanted to be… "It's okay… Rest now…" I said. The child nodded and began to fade away into little lights. They smiled at me. "Save everyone from Gaster okay? I am counting on you. You are me after all!" They gave me a thumbs up and faded away. The area was bright again. I turned back and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I knelt down and scooped up Frisk. "Let's head back shall we?" I said. Frisk nodded sleeply. Then the entire area filled with white.

 **More to come! Hopefully soon. I feel really bad for leaving for so long, band really takes up a HELL OF A LOT OF TIME AHH!**

 **Love you all! Stay tuned!**

 **Fanficsforsoul**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MAH GAWD IM NOT DEAD I PROMISE!**

 **School started, (yayyyyy…) I've bee busy, ya know how school is. Anyways, I finally have a free day to work on this chapter! Sorry for the wait, not sure when I'll be able to put the next one out, (hopefully not as long!)**

 **Love you all, enjoy!**

 **FanficsforSoul**

 **(back to Frisk's Point of view.)**

My eyes fluttered open slowly, my body screamed with nausea and pain. I was so tired, but I knew I couldn't fall asleep again. I was smothered with blankets, i recognized this bed… it was Sans's the familiar scent sent nostalgia running through me.

"Hey!" Chara was standing on the other side of the room, they looked exhausted. Their eyes had deep bags under them, along with their hair looking like they were in a wind tunnel. I smiled at them. "Thanks." I said quietly, Chara nodded and gave me a thumbs up. Their goofy grin filled me with ease. "Feeling okay?" They asked, coming to sit next to me. I sat up slowly and nodded. "You should get some rest too." I said, putting my hand on Chara's. "Oh, yeah… I just wanted to make sure you were alright, but um yeah… When we get home i'll head to bed. It's already night time ya know?!" Chara said tiredly. I was shocked at how late it was already. "What about Mom, and Asriel?" I asked. Chara smiled. "They know, well sorta… I told them you got sick and collapsed. Mom was freaking out, Asriel of course was balling his eyes out." Chara snorted. I giggled a little. The comforting aura filled the room. There was a long pause. What were we supposed to do now?

"Hey, know this…" Chara said, breaking the silence. I looked up to meet their red eyes, which didn't seem that scary anymore. "You don't have to fight alone. Me, Papyrus, Sans, we all will help you defeat him." They said. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I hugged Chara tightly, feeling their warmth. A warmth I haven't felt in a long time.

 **Back at home.**

As soon as we entered the door, Mom bombarded me, she held me tight, "Oh child! Are you okay, how do you feel? Are you in pain? Do I need to get a Doctor?!" I smiled. "I'm okay, I didn't get much sleep the other night, that's all." I lied. Chara winked at me, hugged Mom and hurried up the stairs. I knew they needed more rest than I did. Mom quickly rushed me to the bathroom and drew me a hot bath, the steamy water felt amazing on my skin, it was like the sins were washing away. Asriel and Dad were playing cards in the kitchen, when I was done with my bath I joined them, howling with laughter.

"Quit cheating!" Asriel complained, Asgore chuckled and slapped his sons back gently. "Hey! I'm the king, I make the rules!" He bellowed. "Don't play the king card on me!" Asriel said jumping up. I never laughed harder in my life. For a moment I had forgotten about all my troubles. Okay you three, time to get to bed. Mom laughed. I smiled and hurried up to my newly finished room. The sweet smell of butterscotch filled it. The bed was neatly made with a small lamp and some toys on the end. It reminded me a lot of Asriel's old room back in my timeline. I quickly climbed into bed and let my dreams overtake me.

 _Get away from me!_

Where was I?

 _The wind Is howling…_

Why is it so dark?!

 _You can feel your sins… Crawling on your back…_

No… I… I didn't mean…

 _He still believes in you…_

No, GO AWAY!

 _Yet you couldn't even save him..._

A smile crept into my vision, it was dark… So evil… So, deserving…

 _You shouldn't get this happiness. You destroyed it all…_

 _Do you really think you can fix it?_

 _SINCE_

 _WHEN_

 _WERE_

 _YOU_

 _THE_

 _ONE_

 _IN_

 _CONTROL?_

I screamed for help

 _ **BuT NoboDy CaME...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DuoTale Chapter 11**

 **Authors notes: Hello once again my sexy beasts! I don't really have much to say, but ENJOY I GUESS.**

I couldn't understand why Flowey was helping me, after destroying timelines over and over again, why would he care? He doesn't have emotion… So… How? Everything was a blur, I dodged like a bullet, attacks whizzing me and Floweys way, before I could even think, my body moved. Gaster was growing impatient, he clenched his fist and flung more haywire our way.

" **You damned flower."** Gaster screamed, aiming the attacks towards him. Flowey couldn't move in time, it was impossible… "No! Asriel!" I screamed, leaping towards him. Flowey closed his eyes awaiting surely death, when a bone stopped the magic in front of Flowey. I stopped in my tracks.

"Hey kiddo, needa hand?" I looked up my my amazement, Sans… _my Sans_ was right there in front of me, smiling. I nodded, feeling me determination brim. How he was here? I don't know. He winked and turned to Gaster, his pinpricks of light fading away.

"Heh, so pops… This is where you've been." Sans said, I could feel the magic practically pouring from his bones. "Stand back kiddo, this is where the big kids take over." He said with a brotherly tone. I nodded slowly, taking my place next to a bewildered Flowey.

" _Hey! Smiley trashbag! How are YOU here."_ Flowey sneered. Sans looked back, a flaming blue eye sent shivers up my spine.

Without another word Sans turned around, and the whole area erupted in battle. Bones and magic, gaster blasters firing off beam after beam, it was an all out brawl. Father to son…

" _ **Heh, you're lucky I trained you so well."**_ Gaster said mid-battle. I could tell Sans was slowly growing sluggish, his moves became less and less precise. " _ **But, obviously not well enough."**_ Sans was knocked to the ground… Hard… "K-kid…" Sans exasperated, I noticed his HP was at ½, If i didn't do something now… He would be gone. "NO!" I screamed, jumping over Sans's body, letting my soul become one with his.


	12. Chapter 12

**DuoTale Chapter 12** **Authors notes: Hi! Sorry again for the short chapters, I'm going to wrap up DuoTale soon, (I hope) so i'm sorry if anything seems rushed at all! I've been brainstorming new fanfic ideas so hopefully after DuoTale is over you'll read that! I love you all! Enjoyyyyy!** Sans's sould held firmly onto mine, the beating of his soul became synchronized. "Thanks kid." I heard his echoey voice from inside the void. The room erupted into a bright fiery light, fury, rage, pain, anger… Feelings whirring around caressing my soul. I felt my determination rise, my power along with it. My vision was shared with Sans, through the sockets I spotted Gaster, his smile larger than ever. " _ **This just got a whole lot more fun."**_ He lunged towards me and Sans, our power was huge, deflecting hit by hit with ease, Sans laughed as he sent his barrage of bones, gaster blasters, it was an all out brawl to the death. I grabbed Sans's soul, pouring more and more of my power into it. "Sorry pops, you lose." Sans raised a hand and swung it down, sending a bolt of energy towards Gaster. The beam was a bright vibrant blue, his soul… red twinges circled through it, my soul… Gaster said something I did not understand, and the bolt hit him, sending an ear ringing explosion. Everything faded to white. I woke, and sat up, I was in my own body, Sans lied next to me staring at me intently. "Hey kiddo." He sounded exhausted. "Sans what...Happened?" I asked, rubbing my sore head. "Welp, Gaster is gone. Thats for sure… Flowey is… Nowhere to be seen at the moment…" Sans explained. "What about our timeline? The corruption? What about all of that?" I asked my mind racing with questions. Sans looked at me with his usual smile. "I-I don't know… The corruption is gone, thanks to you, but I am not physically here… My soul is, but my body is back in Snowdin, in our timeline… I don't know how we are going to get you back… I'll have to talk to Alphys." Sans explained. "At least you can rest easy now. Don't worry kiddo, we'll get ya back." He winked at me, and started to fade. "Wait Sans! Don't go! I reached to him, but my hand phased right through him, I noticed I was fading as well. "See ya soon kiddo." He said, me and him both fading into darkness. My eyes opened I was staring at the familiar ceiling. I glanced at the clock beside my bed. "8:30…" I sighed and I swung my legs over the bed, my head throbbed. I looked down to see Chara fast asleep on my floor. I poked their cheek and smiled as they woke up abruptly. "Huh wha?! Oh… it's you…" they said with a groggy voice. "What are you doing in here?" I asked, giggling at Chara's dried drool staining their face. "I glanced in to check on you last night, and you were thrashing around, obviously having some sort of nightmare, I couldn't wake you… No matter what I tried, so uh I… Held you as tight as I could until you settled down…" Chara said scratching their cheek awkwardly. I felt my face go flush. "Why…?" I asked. Chara looked to the ground. "Well, you're like a little sib to me, I felt like… I needed to protect you, any way I could…" I smiled and lunged towards Chara, enveloping them in a hug. The hugged me back as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "Chara, it's gone... The corruption…" I said, Chara pulled me back and stared at me. "What? You beat him?!" Chara smiled astonished. "Yeah…" I heaved. Chara tilted their head. "You don't seem very happy about that, why?" They asked. "I'll have to return to my old timeline soon… You, Asriel… I won't see you again…" I felt more tears spilling from my eyes. Chara paused, looking at me wide eyed. I began to sob. "I don't want you to go! I want to go back to my timeline, but not if you and Asriel aren't coming with me!" I pushed myself into Charas chest, banging my fists on their stomach. Chara held me tightly and didn't say a word, I could hear their silent cries. "Don't go! DON'T GO!" I screamed. Chara stroked my hair. "I won't…" I looked up, seeing Chara smile. "What…?" I said through sniffles. "I might have an idea." Chara winked and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the house. ****

****


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS. WELP ITS BEEN A WHILE HASNT IT, HOW ARE YOU? I HOPE YOU ARE WELL. god i feel so bad for not even touching this in what feels like forever. Sorry bout that…**

 **Lets go on**

"Where are we going?!" I asked, being drug through hotlands. Chara didn't even look at me, their eyes flared with determination. "Chara!" I said, pulling back to stop them. Chara turned to me. "Where are we going, what are you thinking?" I said. Chara sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, i joined them. "Sorry… I-I just got a little ahead of myself." Chara looked at me, their hair had small fly-aways drifting. They sat down on the red sand, their fingers lacing over the earth around us, I sat beside them, looking to them intently. "How many timelines do ya think there are?" Chara asked, looking down at the ground, their eyes were slightly closed, sweat dripped from their forehead. "I don't know…" I said, not knowing what else to do.

"Do you think there are more than just mine and yours?" Chara asked, I wasn't sure if they were asking themselves or me.

"I am sure of it, in my timeline, when I…" I hesitated, "Was going through a… Bad route… I saw glimpses of what seemed like different worlds…" I said, recalling such a dark time.

"What? How?!" Chara asked, springing up on their feet. I stood slowly and brushed the sand off my rear. "Even when waterfall was clear the Echo Flowers still hummed, Curious I listened in… Full conversations seemingly between me and Sans, but as you know Sans wasn't around me in that route…" I said.

"What were they saying?" Chara asked, enveloped in the story.

"One I remember clearly was…"

 _ **A conversation between echos**_

" _ **These are echo flowers, they repeat whateva you say back to ya."**_

" _ **What color are they?"**_

" _ **The prettiest blue you ever saw my flower."**_

" _ **What's wrong? You seem sad."**_

" _ **How many times… Have you… Ya know, died?"**_

" _ **547\. I counted the flowers last night."**_

" _ **Damnit! How come I can't keep you safe?! Your damn sight is gone for crying out loud! All because I couldn't protect you!"**_

" _ **Hush Sans, listen to the waterfalls. Aren't they pretty? I don't need sight to know you are here, I don't need sight to know I care about you and everyone down here… You shouldn't be sad either… When there are so many beautiful things…"**_

 _ **Another echo:**_

" _ **PAPYRUS! How many times do I gotta tell you?! Mustard is bad for your health!"**_

" _ **It tastes good bro."**_

" _ **The human doesn't like to see you only have a diet of mustard! We will never get into the royal guard if you keep this tom-foolery up!"**_

" _ **I think the kid likes it, Don't cha kid?"**_

" _ **Mhm!"**_

" _ **Ugh! Would you put the human down? They could hit their head if you hold them so high on your shoulders!"**_

" _ **Oh hush Sans, the human is fine."**_

" _ **OOF!"**_

" _ **OhHhHhHHHhHHhHHHhh NooOOOOOOoOo! You broke them Paps! You broke the human! Oh god what do I do?"**_

" _ **Calm down Sans, the human is fine."**_

"Those were the huge conversations i can recall…" I said, rubbing my head, at this point it ached.

"If there is a Frisk for every timeline, where is the Frisk who is supposed to be in our timeline?" Chara said, I looked at them oddly, wasn't I the Frisk of this timeline?

"You are the Frisk from a different timeline! That being said, our Frisk hasn't arrived yet!" My heart sank at Chara's words. It made sense. One Frisk per timeline, God it sounded like I was some handout.

"Frisk… You know what that means don't you?" Chara said, they lowered their head and didn't dare look at me.

"I get it. I can't stay here. There is another Frisk to be brought into this family… I belong in my timeline… With my family." I said, even though it hurt so bad to say so.

"Right… But Frisk, are you prepared to do that?" Chara said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I thought about it for a long time, of course I didn't want to leave I wanted to see Chara and Asriel! But I missed my family back home I missed my Sans and Papyrus, My Toriel and Asgore, My Undyne and Alphys…. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to say anything to Chara. "Frisk." Chara said, snapping me back to reality. All I could manage was a slow nod. Chara hugged me tight, their scent filled my nostrils, tears welled up in my eyes, I knew I had to say goodbye…

"I don't want to leave you, and Asriel... " I said through sobs. Chara nodded.

"I know…" Their own voice choking up. "But your people need you. They need your fire and spunk, your tenacity and determination. I know goodbyes are hard… I know… B-but b-but" Chara couldn't finish, their sobs were becoming uncontrollable, the tears began to plop onto my shoulder. Chara dug their head into my shoulder. "You are loved. Never forget that. Memories are sometimes the only things we can keep going, never let go of those memories, for they are all we have…" Chara forced through their lips. Chara let go of me, and held my shoulders firmly. "You got this kiddo, I believe in you." Their nose was red, tears streamed from their eyes. But the smile they bore on their face was one of determination. I nodded and smiled back. We knew what we had to do.

 **Last chapter will be the last! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated this in foreverrrrr. Life kinda gets in the way of a lot of things! But I am so happy to have written DuoTale and to have so many awesome people reading it. Thank you for reading and look forward to the last chapter.**

 **Love you all!**

 **-FanficsForSoul**


	14. Chapter 14 The End

**DuoTale Chapter 14… The End…**

 **Here we are, the last chapter… Let's just get started.**

Me and Chara walked through Hotlands with a slow stride. We reminisced about all we went through. All we saw and experienced together. All along the way tears streaming from our eyes, and plopping into the red sand below. When we came to Sans and Papyrus's door, we hesitated. I looked to Chara as they looked to me. We inhaled deeply and with perfect synchronization we strode through the door. The lab was a wreck. Papers thrown every direction, coffee spilled on the floor, Sans was asleep at his desk, clutching a mug. His goggles he wore were crooked, as he drooled. I didn't think skeletons could drool, but I was proven wrong. Papyrus on the other hand was on the far right hand side of the lab. He had a mask on and little sparks flung upwards. Chara and I stood in awe at their creation. It was a massive circular shaped structure. It was made of bolts and metal but it hummed with magic energy. "This is it. The portal back to your world." Chara said, not daring to look away from it. I gulped. I'll be honest, it looked menacing. It towered above even Chara who was pretty tall. It was wide and the colors screamed with monotone grays and whites. Papyrus looked up from his station and jumped when he saw us.

"OH! JEEZ YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE…! SANS, WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!" Papyrus said, taking off the mask. He was covered in ash and oil.

"Huh?" Sans awoke with a start. Dry drool stained his face. He adjusted his goggles and looked around confused.

"THE HUMANS ARE HERE! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP WATCH FOR THEM." Papyrus snapped.

"Musta' forgot. Sorry bro." Sans said, in the cool way he always does.

"SOMETIMES I WANT TO DISOWN YOU." He said, although he was smiling. "WELL…" Papyrus started. "I GUESS WE CAN'T KEEP IT A SURPRISE FOR ANY LONGER." Papyrus looked disappointed.

"D-don't beat yourself up! This is a huge shock!" I said, trying to lighten his mood.

"REALLY?! OH GOODIE!" (I guess it worked…)

"This is your way home kiddo." Sans said, standing from his desk. "We worked day and night to figure out how to get you home, and it wasn't easy of course."

"Then how did you do it?" Chara asked. Sans walked to the machine and placed a bony hand on it.

"You see, Gaster is our father. He died falling into the core, but as we now know, he didn't die. He got lost in the fabric of time. So me and Paps figured we could manipulate the structure of the core into a portal back to your world. What it will do is it will break down your body into your SOUL, it will then zoom you through time and space to find the correct timeline, which we have pre programmed with a sample of your DNA." He said. A wave of nausea spread over me. That sounded dangerous and outlandish. I could feel my heart pounding.

"Chances of it working?" Chara said, obviously worrying about the same thing.

"I'd say 80%?" He said lightly. That didn't help at all. "Kiddo can only use it once. So we gotta make this thing count, it uses an extreme amount of magic to power, so once you go in… You can never come back…" Sans said, my heart dropped a little. Knowing that this will be the last time. Chara looked at me, knowing how afraid I was.

"Wanna go say goodbye to Azzy?" Chara said, putting a hand on my shoulder, which snapped me back to reality. I shook my head, I could tell Chara was surprised.

"I don't want him to be to sad. I don't want him knowing of everything that happened... Please, tell him i'll be back soon…" I said, tears again beginning to well up. Chara understood and nodded.

"Ready?" Sans said in a gentle voice. I nodded. It was now or never. "Rev it up Paps." Papyrus nodded and went to the back of the machine. I heard a click and the machine roared to life. A small black hole appeared in the center of the circle. "That's your window." Sans said. The lights flickered. "Hurry, the magic can't hold for long." Sans urged. I turned to Chara, and hugged them. Tighter than I ever had. They squeezed back.

"Take care of the other Frisk for me…" I said. I could feel Chara nod.

"Never forget…" Chara said. I could tell they were crying.

"Never. Thank you… I love you." I said, they let me go, and smiled. "I love you too kid." They ruffled my hair and stood. I smiled, knowing I was about to go home. Knowing I was never to see this place again. Bittersweet feelings filled my head. I knew I couldn't waste anymore time. I stood on the small platform right by the hole.

"See ya kid."

"Goodbye…"

"GOODBYE HUMAN! HAPPY TRAVELS!"

I waved, wiped my tears and jumped through the hole.

I felt like I was being crushed, my body crumpled up like paper until I was nothing but my SOUL. It hurt, it burned! It was hot then cold. I was terrified, then calm. A whirlwind of feelings swirled inside me. Until everything went black.

"My Child?" A familiar voice…

"Is the little punk okay?!" Another…

"Wake up kid." Another….

"Oh dear, child are you alright?" What a regal voice...

"IS THE HUMAN DEAD?!" I knew this voice…

"Th-they'll be fine…" Alphys! I sprung awake, my head pounded as I sat up. Where was I? I wiped my eyes and my vision cleared. I was in a bed. MY bed… The scent of butterscotch pie filled my lungs. I adjusted my focus to the monsters in front of me. Mom… Dad! Sans! They were all here! Before I could say anything I was bombarded by hugs, they wept as they held me, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I was home…

The day went by so fast. We talked about everything that had happened, we ate butterscotch pie and played games all afternoon. Me and Sans played a prank on Papyrus, only for him and Undyne to get us back. Everything was back to normal… Except my mind kept going back to Azzy, Chara, my other mom and dad… I missed them… As Toriel tucked me into bed, I told her of the other family. I let it all out, my tears returned, my head pounded. Toriel held me, she was so warm… "Shhh… I know… I know baby…" She comforted me until I could no longer keep my eyes open, before I drifted off to sleep, I saw in the corner of my room, Azzy and Chara… Waving goodbye… I knew I would never forget them, I knew they would never forget me… And with that last thought. I drifted off to sleep.

 **The End.**

 **Thank you so much. I am actually tearing up writing the end of this. This was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you every reader who read this far.**

 **I love you all 3**

 **-FanficsForSoul**


End file.
